


Sleep Warm

by ChunkyCrumbs



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Safe For Work, Soft Kozume Kenma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:02:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29454252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChunkyCrumbs/pseuds/ChunkyCrumbs
Summary: At the start of your relationship, Kenma was quite reserved. He seemed to keep some distance between you two when walking. Only ever holding your hand for a couple minutes before returning it to his pocket. Saying "I love you" in public was less of a problem when there were only 2 or 3 other people around. Although he claimed to love you, which he did, you couldn't help but admit that it was pretty hard to accept when you wanted to show him that you loved him back. Especially considering the fact that you loved spoiling your partner in physical affection.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Reader
Kudos: 28
Collections: Complete, Haikyuu!!





	Sleep Warm

At the start of your relationship, Kenma was quite reserved. He seemed to keep some distance between you two when walking. Only ever holding your hand for a couple minutes before returning it to his pocket. Saying "I love you" in public was less of a problem when there were only 2 or 3 other people around. Although he claimed to love you, which he did, you couldn't help but admit that it was pretty hard to accept when you wanted to show him that you loved him back. Especially considering the fact that you loved spoiling your partner in physical affection.

It hurt a little bit, not being able to hold and kiss him the way you'd love to 24\7. So, instead of sulking about it, you'd come up with different creative ways to show him that you weren't going to force him out of his shell. That you would walk with him patiently, until he was ready to come out on his own.

You'd put little sticky notes around the house, small love messages written on them. Doodle little drawings of him and you on the bathroom mirror. Investing in games that he's wanted for a long time. And buying him his favorite snacks was a given.

Yet this time, you wanted to try something new.

It was pretty late at night and you were about ready to go to bed, but you didn't want to skip out on telling your softie of a boyfriend "Goodnight." Making your way to the living room, you spot Kenma quietly in front of the television, clicking buttons on his game controller and quietly humming to himself. Not wanting to startle him, you drag your feet across the carpet loud enough for him to notice your presence. Gently sitting down next to him, you softly grip onto the cuff of his sweater. It had been a while since the two of you got together so this didn't bother him at all.

You slowly raise your hand, taking a small tuft of his hair into your hand and begin braiding it gently. Side eyeing you for a moment, his gaze returns back to the flashing lights of the screen. Although he didn't really understand what you were doing, he let you continue on anyway.

Completely invested in your current attempt to show him love, you hadn't noticed that it began pouring outside, the loud drips of rain against the ground outside lulling the both of you into a gentle state of mind.

After having completed about 5 braids of his soft hair, he turns to you, eyes half lidded and foggy, sleep slowly beginning to take over. Setting his game controller down in his lap, he raises a hand to your cheek, leaning forward and planting a gentle kiss on your lips.

"...I.. love you. Pudding."

If it hadn't been for the fact that you were on the verge of falling asleep, you'd probably be running circles out of excitement.

"I think that… I'm ready to go to bed… if that's alright with you."

Pulling his hand away and averting his gaze down to his lap, you could only smile at his drowsy features before standing to your feet, offering him a hand up.

"Then, let's go together."

Taking his hand in yours, the two of you make your way to the bedroom in comfortable silence, his footsteps not far behind your own. Crawling into bed and laying further away from the wall in your usual spot, he fidgets with his fingers, his sleepy expression dusting a light shade of pink.

"Would it be okay… if I slept on that side… for tonight?"

Not bothering to question his thought process, you simply roll over, closer to the way and shimmy under the warm covers. Hopping up onto the bed and slowly making himself comfortable, much like a cat, he lays slightly closer to you than usual.

In this moment, you had realized that he never disliked being touched. It never made him uncomfortable, he was just too embarrassed and overwhelmed to handle it.

"… Kenma.."

You softly whisper, scooting slightly closer to his rather frail form for his age. You place a gentle touch on his back, the warmth of your palm relaxing his body.

"Hm…"

He hums in response, scooting closer to you as well, his back still turned towards you. Very gradually, you move your hand up his back, grazing his arm and gently wrapping him into a warm embrace. Loose enough where he felt like he didn't need to run from it.

"I love you, Kenma."

Spooning him carefully into your own form, you close your eyes, a sleepy haze washing over you and pulling you in. Both you and him silently listen to the pitter patter of rain puddles outside, thunder booming quite distant in the background. For the first time in about a year, you and him didn't feel the need to sleep back to back. Kenma was realizing that your touch, the feel of you around him was more comforting than anything he had ever felt before. 

"I love you too… pudding."


End file.
